62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Rotkappchen
Rotkappchen, (ロートケープヒェン Rōtokēpuhyen) or Little Red Riding Hood in English, is a succubus and a major villain in Lust Grimm. She also appears in Lust Friend, though in a less prominent role. Appearance Rotkappchen has blue eyes and blonde hair tied in two braids. Like other succubi, she has a voluptuous figure, bat-like wings and a spaded tail. She wears a white dress with a red skirt, a red hooded cloak, black gloves and black high-heeled boots. Personality Rotkappchen is described as an ideal heroine who is friendly to everyone. She is willing to walk through a dangerous forest to deliver food to her sick grandmother. She loves Magruth because he continued to hold on to her book and remember her after growing up. After being transformed into a succubus, she becomes obsessed with Magruth and callously indifferent to everything else. She does not care about any of the people trapped in her book; on the contrary, she sees them as mere supporting characters for her story. She attempts to break Magruth's mind with pleasure so that he will stop trying to leave, so that they can be in a world of their own together. History Background Rotkappchen's book of the same name was read and adored by children all around the world. However, almost all of these children would abandon the book as they grew older, with one exception: Magruth. This caused her to fall in love with him, though (being a character in a book), she made no attempt to act on these feelings. When Lust Reaper rewrote the book, it filled the book's setting with succubi, several of which chased after Rotkappchen and the Hunter. The Hunter sacrificed himself in an attempt to buy time for Rotkappchen to escape. Rotkäppchen made it to her grandmother's house, but the succubi caught up with her and turned her into a succubus. Lust Grimm At the beginning of the game, Rotkappchen calls out to Magruth as he is in his room, drawing him into the book. Rotkappchen first appears as Magruth is leaving the mysterious House in the Forest. She introduces herself as the leader of the succubi and declares her love for Magruth. Primary tries to intervene, but Rotkappchen simply blasts him out of the way. Rotkappchen leaves but says that she and Magruth will definitely meet again. Rotkappchen is next encountered in her house, after the three succubus sisters have been defeated. She reveals that she was expecting him and explains her motivations. Primary jumps into the house and Rotkappchen reveals his true identity as the Hunter. Primary, having regained his memories, wants the world to return to normal but Rotkappchen refuses as this world (and her current power) let her be with Magruth. Primary attempts to blow himself up to defeat Rotkappchen, but she survives with no apparent harm. Magruth fights and defeats Rotkappchen, seemingly causing her to give up. She tells him to return to the real world via a portal in the back of the house, which should also free everyone else, and asks that he not forget her. However, after Magruth returns to the real world, Rotkappchen says that she won't give up so easily and won't free anyone else. When Magruth inspects her book again, she draws him in again. Rotkappchen is encountered again at the House in the Forest, now known to formerly be her grandmother's house. After another fight with Magruth, she regains her senses and expresses horror at all that she has done. Lust Reaper appears, annoyed at the lack of a tragic outcome. She banishes Rotkappchen but gives her the opportunity to say some final words. Rotkappchen asks Magruth not to forget her, which annoys Lust Reaper further. When Magruth fights Lust Reaper, Rotkappchen speaks to him as a voice in his mind. She grants him increased power and also weakens Lust Reaper, allowing him to prevail. After Magruth (and all the others trapped in the book) return to the real world, he walks out of his room. Rotkappchen appears by the bookshelf (it is not clear whether this is symbolic or meant to represent her actually manifesting in the real world). She thanks Magruth for saving everyone and for not forgetting her, and says that she will never forget him either. Several additional cutscenes are available if the player completes the Sonne Labyrinth, the third and final one showing Rotkappchen and Magrut in a book-filled room. She thanks him again, says that the story is returning to its original form and everyone will be restored, and bids him farewell. Lust Friend Gallery File:Rotkappchen_cut-in.png|Lust Grimm cut-in File:Rotkappchen_shadow.png|Rotkäppchen in shadow File:Rotkappchen_silhouette.png|Rotkäppchen silhouette Rotkappchen LF cut-in.png|Lust Friend cut-in Trivia * The battles with Rotkappchen begin with the words "Grand Battle" appearing on the screen, instead of the usual "Boss Battle". This trait is shared with Lust Reaper. Category:Characters Category:Succubi Category:Book Characters Category:Lust Grimm characters Category:Lust Friend characters